


Whatever Happened to Draco Malfoy?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Draco got his first tattoo was also the night he first met Astoria. It wasn't exactly the most dignified meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Draco Malfoy?

The night Draco got his first tattoo was also the night he first met Astoria.

After his house arrest was lifted he fled the country, going anywhere, _anywhere_ that could help him forget what had happened. 

He was in Chicago, and, in the dead of night, he could swear that he felt the mark on his arm slither. The entire hotel room liquor cabinet later he stumbled onto the street, and somehow into the muggle section of the city. The last thing he remembers is the flashing sign, 24 Hour Tattoo, before the rest is lost in a haze of alcohol and pain. 

When Draco wakes up with a groan, there is a girl standing over him, strangely familiar. She's also laughing. At _him_. He can't abide being laughed at, and for a moment opens his mouth to say something haughty about his family, and respect, but then he _remembers_ , and is sick over the side of the couch. 

The girl laughs again,"Mind the shoes."

Draco struggles to sit up, and she sticks out a hand. 

"Astoria Greengrass. I found you staggering around a less-than-savoury neighbourhood, recognised you, an took you to my house before the reporters started swarming. I think you owe me some expression of gratitude." 

Oh. So that's why she looked familiar. Draco remembers a girl in his grade with dark hair and pale skin, one of Pansy's best friends. Daphne Greengrass. Must be this girl's relation. 

Astoria gives him a calculating look. "Lovely tattoo by the way. Very clever."

She's probably not talking about the Mark. It's too soon after the war, and a member of a Most Nobel and Ancient House should have slightly more tact. 

"You must be mistaken, I would not have any _tattoos_." He tries to sneer, but his head is throbbing and so is his arm. Arm? 

When he pulls up his sleeve he nearly chokes. Intertwining with his Dark Mark are dozens of tattoo, roses and wands and broomsticks and fire and even a small peacock by his wrist. It would take more than a glance to discern The Skull and Snake behind it all. 

_Salazar_.

He considers being sick again, but his dignity still has a shred left, and Astoria is _smirking_ in such an infuriating way that he refuses to give her the pleasure. Anyway, Draco has plenty of practice at not being sick when he wants to.

Astoria brings him a breakfast, a little burnt, but otherwise edible, and then Draco has a shower in her ridiculously tiny bathroom. The tattoos still throb, but that night, for the first time since he was 16, Draco's sleep is entirely nightmare-free. He has something else to dream about.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even begin to scratch the surface with my Draco Malfoy headcanons, and I'm not completely satisfied with it, because it doesn't really make Draco quite as pathetic as I want him to be, but overall I'm still pretty proud! 
> 
> This is part of the "Whatever Happened?" series, which can also be found on The Ones We Fought For blog. 
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
